wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Fullbuster
Fortress Gundam, more commonly known as Yamata no Orochi (ヤマタノオロチ, lit. Eight Branched Giant Snake) or Orochi (オロチ, lit. Eight Forked Serpent) or Eight Tails or Ten Tails was one of the Strongest Ten Tailed Beasts. Yamata no Orochi was an Eight Headed Serpent that was sealed within Paul Gekko. Deva's Evil Goal to extract a Eight Headed Serpent from the Female Jinjuriki host due to Childbirth and become it's Jinjurki to take over the World. 'Other Names' *Eight Headed Fortress (八頭要塞, Yamata no Yosai) *Ten Tails (十尾, Juubi) *Ten Tailed Fortress Snake (十尾要塞ヘビ, Juubi no Yosai) *Fortress (要塞, Yosai) *Ten Tailed Pokemon (十尾ポケモン, Juubi no Pokemon) 'Appearence' The Appearence of the Tailed Beast resembles to the Viper. It has eight dragon based heads with it's long serpentine necks. It was a Gundanium Alloy Car-Human structure like body with two wheels. It has red eyes and Eight of it's Tails were Bushier. In the Sage of the Eight Paths's Creation it was the Young Serpent with Eight Heads and Eight Tails and has four wheels. In Modern Times, Orochi was Huge as the Mountain. 'Mythology' Yamata no Orochi legends are originally recorded in two ancient texts about Japanese mythology and history. The ca. 680 CE Kojiki transcribes this dragon name as 八岐遠呂智 and ca. 720 CE Nihongi writes it as 八岐大蛇. In both versions of the Orochi myth, Susanoo or Susa-no-Ō is expelled from Heaven for tricking his sister Amaterasu the sun-goddess. Again he asked: What is the cause of your crying?" old man answered saying: "I had originally eight young girls as daughters. But the eight-forked serpent of Koshi has come every year and devoured one, and it is now its time to come, wherefore we weep." Then he asked him: "What is its form like?" old man answered, saying: "Its eyes are like akahagachi, it has one body with eight heads and eight tails. Moreover on its body grows moss, and also chamaecyparis and cryptomerias. Its length extends over eight valleys and eight hills, and if one look at its belly, it is all constantly bloody and inflamed." (What is called here akakagachi is the modern hohodzuki winter-cherry) Then His-Swift-Impetuous-Male-Augustness said to the old man: "If this be thy daughter, wilt thou offer her to me?" He replied, saying: "With reverence, but I know not thine august name." Then he replied, saying: "I am elder brother to the Heaven-Shining-Great-August-Deity. So I have now descended from Heaven." Then the Deities Foot-Stroker-Elder and Hand-Stroking-Elder said: "If that be so, with reverence will we offer to thee." So His-Swift-Impetuous-Male-Augustness, at once taking and changing the young girl into a multitudinous and close-toothed comb which he stuck into his august hair-bunch, said to the Deities Foot-Stroking-Elder and Hand-Stroking-Elder: "Do you distill some eight-fold refined liquor. Also make a fence round about, in that fence make eight gates, at each gate tie together eight platforms, on each platform put a liquor-vat, and into each vat pour the eight-fold refined liquor, and wait. So as they waited after having thus prepared everything in accordance with his bidding, the eight-forked serpent came truly as old man had said, and immediately dipped a head into each vat, and drank the liquor. Thereupon it was intoxicated with drinking, and all heads lay down and slept. Then His-Swift-Impetuous-Male-Augustness drew the ten-grasp sabre, that was augustly girded on him, and cut the serpent in pieces, so that the River Hi flowed on changed into a river of blood. So when he cut the middle tail, the edge of his august sword broke. Then, thinking it strange, he thrust into and split flesh with the point of his august sword and looked, and there was a great sword within. So he took this great sword, and, thinking it a strange thing, he respectfully informed the Heaven-Shining-Great-August-Deity. This is the Herb-Quelling Great Sword. (tr. Chamberlain 1919:71-3) After expulsion from Heaven, Susanoo encounters two "Earthly Deities" (國神) near the head of the Hi River (簸川) in Izumo Province. They are weeping because they were forced to give the Orochi one of their daughters every year for seven years, and now they must sacrifice their eighth, Kushi-inada-hime (櫛名田比売 "comb/wondrous rice-field princess", who Susanoo transforms into a kushi 櫛 "comb" for safekeeping). The Kojiki tells the following version. Compare the Nihongi description of the Yamata no Orochi (tr. Aston 1896:1:52-53). "It had an eight-forked head and an eight-forked tail; its eyes were red, like the winter-cherry; and on its back firs and cypresses were growing. As it crawled it extended over a space of eight hills and eight valleys." These botanical names used to describe this Orochi are akahagachi or hoozuki ("winter cherry or Japanese lantern, Physalis alkekengi"), hikage ("club moss, Lycopodiopsida), hinoki ("Japanese cypress, Chamaecyparis obtusa), and sugi ("Japanese cedar, Cryptomeria"). This legendary sword Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, along with the Yata no Kagami mirror and Yasakani no Magatama jewel or orb, are the three sacred Imperial Regalia of Japan. 'Background' Fortress Gundam was one of the Tailed Beasts created by the Sage of the Eight Paths as an Egg and then hatched into an adult Eight Headed Dragon. Susanoo Uzumaki descended from Heaven for tricking his sister Amaterasu the sun-goddess. Susanoo met Kushinada Haruno and the Foot-Stroking-Elder and Hand-Stroking-Elder told Susanoo the about their seven Daughters were eaten by the Eight Headed Serpent, who lived in the Lake near the Village at Mount Sentsu and then ravaged the Village in Izumo demanding maidens as sacrifices and killed the Shimizu Clan. Susanoo turned Kushinada into a kushi 櫛 "comb" for safekeeping. The Elders bultied walls, at each gate tie together eight platforms, on each platform put a liquor-vat, and into each vat pour the eight-fold refined liquor, and wait. So as they waited after having thus prepared everything in accordance with his bidding, the eight-forked serpent came truly as old man had said, and immediately dipped a head into each vat, and drank the liquor. Thereupon it was intoxicated with drinking, and all heads lay down and slept. Then Susanoo Uzumaki drew the Ryuseken Blade that was augustly girded on him, and sealed the Serpent within Honey D. Okaina and found the Ame no Murakumo inside the Serpent's Flesh and thus making Susanoo the previous Jinjuriki of the monster. After Susanoo and Kushinada wed, The Shinobi constructed the house for them and living the lives with the couples children. After Childbirth, Okaina chose the two successors of the Izumo's new Susanoo, Kyoji Gekko and Paul Gekko. The Eight Headed Serpent was sealed within Kyoji. When Kyoji Gekko, Paul's Older Brother died in Old Age 2000 years later, The Orochi was dispatched again to ravage Japan and Izumo thus being being sealed into Paul Gekko and causes Paul Gekko into a Full Orochi Form and started to flee into the forest after the funeral. 'Sypnosis' 'Godom Empire Downfall Arc' The Savior summons Paul Gekko with the Full Eight Headed Dragon form to defeat the Godom Emperor's Giant Dragon and finally the Downfall of the Godom Empire was fulfilled. 'Shippuden Arc' Orochi continues to feel that it's Jinjuriki is opening the seal thus, granting him any ability. Orochi's loyal servants, Hakkesshu continue to work to break its seal until Paul Gekko is in the Tailed Beast State and Seed Mode. Meanwhile, a mysterious young man called Ash Crimson/Ash's Counterpart is taking all the three sacred treasures (the Yata Mirror, the Yasakani Jewel, and the Kusanagi Sword) one by one. With the seal broken, Orochi is free to enter the mortal realm once again, and Orochi cannot be contained with the treasures missing. With Ash Crimson fading to oblivion, and Paul Gekko recieving the Kusanagi, Yagami and Yasakani Jewel, Paul Gekko can use the Orochi in Seed Mode, if the need arises. 'In Naruto Calamity Series' Susanoo Uzumaki descended from Heaven for tricking his sister Amaterasu the sun-goddess. Susanoo met Kushinada Haruno and the Foot-Stroking-Elder and Hand-Stroking-Elder told Susanoo about the 7 Daughters were eaten by the Eight Headed Serpent. Susanoo turned Kushinada into a kushi 櫛 "comb" for safekeeping. The Elders bultied eight gates, at each gate tie together eight platforms, on each platform put a liquor-vat, and into each vat pour the eight-fold refined liquor, and wait. So as they waited after having thus prepared everything in accordance with his bidding, the eight-forked serpent came truly as old man had said, and immediately dipped a head into each vat, and drank the liquor. Thereupon it was intoxicated with drinking, and all heads lay down and slept. Then Susanoo Uzumaki drew the Ryuseken Blade that was augustly girded on him, and sealed the Serpent into a Human Body and found the Ame no Murakumo inside the Serpent's Flesh. 'In Mega Man ZX Advent' Biometal Model o was eventually the Orochi in the Katana form and chose Paul Gekko as a lonely orphan. 'Abilities' Fortress Gundam grows fat by feasting on women, pizza and malts. 'Tailed Beast Abilities' *Tailed Beast Ball: Orochi can shoot Beams from it's mouths. *Flight: Orochi has the ability to fly in the Sky. *Telepathy: Orochi can use the transmission of information from one person to another without using any of our known sensory channels or physical interaction. 'Legend of Yuri Abilities' *Inferno Blast: It can breathe Fire from it's Mouths. 'Chaos Emerald Abilities' 'Chaos Emerald of Life' The Emerald of Life was Orochi's first ability that bring any materials or other dead people to life. 'Chaos Emerald of Immortality' The Emerald of Immortality was Orochi's second ability that makes the Man or Beast Immortal forever and never get damage or scratched by any warrior 'Chaos Emerald of Invincibility' The Emerald of Invincibility was Orochi's third ability that makes the Man or Beast Invincible and never get easily scratched by any weapon '1995 Year Abilities' 'Wheel Physical Movement' This Ability allows the Wheels to act as the legs for a vehicle. 'Darkwing Music Apperance' This Ability was to unleash the Genjutsu that causes them to be feared and surprised. Thid 'Favorite Food' *Women- Top Favorite *Milkshakes- Super Favorite 'Favorite Slaves' Gekomon *The Population of Gekomon was force to put the Digital Data into Oreo Milkshakes. Humans *The People are forced to offer their daughter to The Dragon as a Sacrifice. 'Favorite Servants' 'Timon' *Timon was a Meerkat, who can speak any Language. 'Pumbaa' Pumbaa was a Warthog, who loves to eat bugs with Timon. 'Enemies' *Susanoo Uzumaki *Horned Mongoose *Minato Namikaze/Yellow Flash (Deceased) *Grey Wolves (Destroyed) 'Quotes' *''(To Suasanoo Uzumaki before being sealed away) Why You, Susano of the Storm! ....Why You! {己....うずまきスサノオ, Onore... Uzumaki Susanoo!! ....SAMA!!!!'' *''(To Kyoji Gekko) I will Give you Power for the greater freedom.... Kyoji. {私は、大きな自由のためにあなたの力を与える.... キョウジ, Watashi wa, ōkina jiyū no tame ni anata no chikara o ataeru.... Kyoji-Kun.'' *''(To Paul Gekko) I will Give you Power to what you desire greatly.... Naruto. {私はあなたが非常に望むものにあなたの力を与える....ナルト, Watashi wa anata ga hijō ni nozomu mono ni anata no chikara o ataeru.... Naruto}.'' *''(Astral Blow on any opponent) You will see what true battling Power is! Behold!!! The Power of Darkness!!!! {は真の強さはどのように戦っているが表示されます！見よ！闇の力！, Wa shin no tsuyo-sa wa dono yō ni tatakatte iruga hyōji sa remasu! Miyo! Yami no chikara!})'' 'Trivia' 'Games' 'In Megaman Series' *Yamata no Orotic was the example of the Eight Headed Serpent. 'In Final Fantasy' *Fortress Gundam has a Voice of Sephiroth and the Voice of the Shinra Banshou from Nabari World Series. 'Others' 'In Inuyasha' *Orochi, who was slain by Inuyasha, bears the resemblance of Fortress Gundam. 'Mythology' *In Japanese mythology, Yamata no Orochi is a humongous eight-headed and eight-tailed serpent-dragon who terrorized a family by eating one of the eight of the couple's daughters per year until it was slain by Susa-no-O when it was about to eat the eight daughter. Inside its body contained the legendary sword Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. *Fortress Gundam was based on Yamata no Orochi. 'Cars' *Fortress Bears the Strong Resemblance of Lightening McQueen. 'Blazblue' *Fortress arouse from the cave and destroyed half of the World was based on the Black Beast before the start of the BlazBlue Games. 'Mobile Suit Gundam' *Gundanium Car bears the resemblance of PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam. *Fortress Gundam was based on the Same Name. 'Mythological Parallels' *Multi-headed animals are rare in biology but common in mythology and heraldry. Multi-headed dragons, like the 8-headed Orochi and 3-headed Trisiras above, are a common motif in comparative mythology. For instance, multi-headed dragons in Greek mythology include the wind-god Typhon who had several polycephalic offspring, including the 9-headed Lernaean Hydra and the 100-headed Ladon, both slain by Hercules. *Comparing folklore about polycephalic dragons and serpents, 8-headed creatures are less common than 7- or 9-headed ones. Among Japanese numerals, ya or hachi 八 can mean "many; varied" (e.g., yaoya 八百屋 "800 store" "greengrocer; jack-of-all-trades"). De Visser (1913:150) says the number 8 is "stereotypical" in legends about kings or gods riding dragons or having their carriages drawn by them. Smith (1919:212), who quotes the orochi myth with "seven or eight heads" and compares a Celtic dragon, says, "The seven-headed dragon is found also in the Scottish dragon-myth, and the legends of Cambodia, India, Persia, Western Asia, East Africa, and the Mediterranean area." Smith (1919:215) identifies the mythic 7- or 8-headed dragons with the 7-spiked Pteria spider shell or 8-tentacled octopus. *The Demonic Nine Tailed Fox was an example of the Multi Tailed or Multi Headed Aninal, Utakata was a powerful shinobi of Kirigakure, who at some point became the jinchūriki of the Six-Tails, Saiken. In his life as a loyal shinobi of the Kiri, he would come to be a student under Harusame and Hachibi are one of the Examples of the Multi Tailed Monsters. 'Users' *Paul Kurosagi (Paul No Tsurugi) *Honey D. Paul *Honey D. Okaina (Due to Child Birth) *Misty Tredwell *Paul Gekko *Kyoji Gekko (Deceased) 'See Also' *Paul's Jinjuriki Form *Jinjuriki *Fortezza-Maru 'Related Dragons' *Mecha King Ghidorah- Cousin *Japanese Dragons- Cousin Category:Cultural Creatures Category:Gunpla